Anônimo
by likejlaw
Summary: Robert Pattinson, estrela mundial e papai de primeira viajem, não consegue pensar em outra coisa que não seja sua garota de olhos verdes e o bebê tão esperado que cresce dentro dela. O filho de ambos. Seu maior presente.


Uma ideia louca que surgiu em minha mente e na da Julia durante uma conversa idiota em uma noite chuvosa. AVISO: quem não gostar de Robsten NÃO leia, afinal, é apenas um devaneio (: Ah... Agradeço se divulgarem para suas amigas que gostam do casal, afinal, não posso postar no Nyah pela categoria excluída! D: Se gostarem eu posto mais algumas Ones de continuação *.*

_**Milk, toast and honey**_

– Tom? Cara... É agora!

– _É agora_ o que cara? É uma hora da manhã, que diabos de... Espera! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Kristen?

– Sim, aconteceu! Chegou a hora!

O rapaz inquieto enfia a mão em seu cabelo desgrenhado tentando conter um pouco do nervosismo. Não é o suficiente... Nada é suficiente desde que ela apareceu na cozinha enquanto ele foi buscar um pouco d'água e um relaxante muscular para ela e disse que "a bolsa havia estourado". "Que porra é essa?" pensou inicialmente, mas ao notar as mãos de sua namorada embaixo da barriga grande e exposta pela blusa curta entrou em pânico!

– Robert, é agora! É hora do show... – disse uma Kristen tranquila, porém nitidamente controlada. Ela sabe que se pirar na frente dele será apenas uma válvula de escape para desencadear a terceira guerra mundial. Rob esperou tanto esse bebê, ansiou tanto por sua chegada... Nove meses e três dias. Você está atrasado garoto ou garota Pattinson!

– Mas... A bolsa estourou? Kristen está do seu lado? Estão no hospital? Fala alguma coisa cara...

As palavras realmente faltavam naquele momento. Olhando em volta Rob percebeu uma Kristen impaciente na frente do closet tentando achar uma blusa mais confortável, que de preferência não lhe mostrasse a barriga. Ela xinga em alto e bom som as peças que caem encima de sua cabeça e ele sabe que se chegar perto vai ser alvo fácil de seus hormônios de grávida contrariada. Sua tarefa era pegar a bolsa do bebê no quarto dele e voltar o mais rápido possível, mas não aguentou a pressão! Teve urgência em falar com seu melhor amigo antes da hora H.

– Ela me mandou pegar a bolsa do anônimo e ligar o carro. Está se arrumando... Não sei que fazer! – entrando no quarto do bebê e perdendo Kristen de vista, Rob vasculha todos os ursos de pelúcia e todas as poltronas até encontrar a bolsa mencionada dentro do berço branco envolto por um mosqueteiro tão alvo quanto. Retira de lá a dita cuja e pendura a alça no ombro. É pesado... O que será que tem ali dentro para parecer chumbo? – acha que vai ficar tudo bem?

– Claro que vai... Já passei por isso antes. Não se preocupe! É só chegar ao hospital, contar até dez e ele estará lá... Ou ela, no meu caso – engoliu em seco diante da explicação do amigo. Tudo explode diante sua visão, o mundo é mais turvo agora... Anônimo está chegando. Depois de nove meses e três dias... – Rob? Fica frio... Vou pegar os caras e a cerveja. Em meia–hora estaremos lá.

– Ok. Você sabe onde é... – não espera a saudação final.

Corre pelo corredor longo e dá de cara com uma Kristen grande por estar envolta a uma blusa de moletom que pertence a ele. A blusa tem a bandeira da Inglaterra estampada na frente e basicamente é composta pela cor vermelho. O cabelo está preso em um coque frouxo e sua calça é de ginastica e larga. Ela parece absurdamente gigante naquele moletom, o preocupa pensar em _como_ o bebê irá sair de lá... Bear e Bernie estão a seus pés. Os cães parecem sentir o clima de tensão e cheiram os pés da mamãe com entusiasmo, abanando o rabo e se apresentando de forma alegre.

"Onde me encaixo nessa cena?"

Rapidamente obtém a resposta. Kristen ergue seus grandes olhos verdes para ele e ambos se encaram com o mesmo pedido silencioso de socorro. Aquilo lhe dilacera o coração, parte todos os pedaços da sanidade que ainda lhe resta. A bolsa pendurada em seu ombro já não pesa nada em comparação a dor que sabe que ela sente... Deve ser horrível. Não pensa duas vezes antes de ultrapassar a cozinha e lhe envolver a cintura larga com os braços. Um se prende no outro como se a vida fosse ali, como se tudo fosse fácil e agradável... Não é. Mas eles sabem que juntos são a parte perfeita do todo. Juntos fizeram Anônimo em uma noite louca de sexo e amor. _Juntos _criaram coragem para amadureceram o lado _papai e mamãe_ a ponto de estarem correntemente encaixados nesse posto.

Kristen sabe que Rob alcançou a perfeição, mas existe algo dentro dela que ainda sente medo. Agarra–se a ele. A seu homem doce e apaixonado que fez contagem regressiva no calendário pendurado sobre a cama para esse momento e agora perde a linha apenas com a visão de sua cara distorcida em dor. Respira fundo prensando os dedos contra as costas largas dele... Dói. Parece ser a pior cólica de sua vida, mas se vê capaz de aguentar. Por ele fará isso. Colocará Anônimo para fora em toda sua forma e saúde para dar a seu homem um filho ou filha perfeito e fará dele o pai mais feliz... O mais lindo já é.

– Pegou a bolsa do bebê? – sussurra ao ouvido dele, olhando–o de baixo.

– Confere – responde com seu sorriso bobo de sempre. Ela abaixa o olhar para se deparar com as mãos exageradamente grandes e agradáveis de Rob lhe cobrindo a barriga dilatada. Ele o faz com tanto carinho... É como se sustentasse o próprio bebê naquele momento. Aperta os olhos ao sentir uma contração lhe arrastar o corpo. Rob sente também e seus olhos crescem – que porra é essa?

– Contração. É melhor irmos garotão... Tem gente impaciente para vir causar com a nossa vida – afastou as mãos dele de sua barriga com delicadeza. Fez de tudo para conter as lágrimas. Essa dor... Sempre pensou ser exagero. Não é. Realmente não! – Tchau Bear. Bernie. Mamãe volta daqui três dias com o irmãozinho.

– É melhor se comportarem! – adverte Rob abrindo a porta para ela passar primeiro. Os dois estão do lado de fora quando Kristen o puxa pela camisa preta em gola V e lhe dá um grande selinho demorado – pensei que estivesse com pressa...

– Eu te amo idiota... Não se esquece disso. Não entra em pânico, não pire! – é praticamente uma súplica! Rob sorri de lado a lado e abre a porta do carro no lado do passageiro depois de tirar a bolsa que Kristen carrega de seu braço. O olhar que trocam é doce e quente. Cumplice. Ambos sabem que _não pirar_ está fora de cogitação. Nove meses e três dias, afinal. É muito tempo para somente um show.

– Tarde demais!

As contrações aumentam, ela xinga em voz alta apesar de não querer o nervosismo dele. O bebê está exasperado, chuta contra sua mão pequena pousada sobre a blusa e a pressão que exerce dentro dela é demasiada para qualquer situação. A forma como Rob dirige lembra os tempos de Twilight, quando ultrapassar todos os carros parecia ser divertido e impensado. Mal pode conter a empolgação... Não pode pensar.

– Você contou para alguém além do Tom? – Kristen revira os olhos quando Rob lhe encara com prepotência e certa timidez.

– Como sabe que contei ao Tom?

– Sua amizade altamente gay e sua cara de taxo te denunciam Pattinson... Ou acha que não sei quando você faz qualquer coisa? – torce os lábios diante da resposta. Não esta muito a fim de começar um bate–boca em meio à madrugada feliz – ele vai dizer a sua mãe?

– Mandei mensagens para ela, Lizzy e seus pais. Aposto que quando chegarmos eles vão estar lá – mais um palavrão se perde na calada da noite. Robert aperta mais as mãos no volante com a impaciência que o domina. O pânico está começando a ficar insuportável.

– Você ainda prefere uma menina? – o comentário bobo de Kristen o deixa boquiaberto. Porque falar disso nesse momento de puro instinto?

– Já discutimos isso antes... Vou amar o que vier, não importa... O anônimo pode ser o que quiser. Hoje não existe garantia de menino ou menina, você sabe – Kristen sorri, mas a dor volta ainda mais forte. Leva as mãos ao pé da barriga e aperta os lábios entre os dentes. Arranca sangue dos mesmos e rapidamente engole para seu namorado super protetor e preocupado não se dar conta.

– Prefiro um menino – diz após a contração mais intensa brilhantemente calculada em intervalos de oito minutos – e uma peridural também seria muito legal.

Aperta o pé no acelerador. Corre. Ultrapassa tudo que vê pela frente... Porque moram tão longe de uma maternidade? Foi uma boa ideia passarem os últimos meses de gravidez em Londres? Realmente tinha que valer a pena... Além de vovô e vovó Pattinson exigirem que o neto ou neta seja cidadão Europeu, o casal sabe que no velho continente podem encontrar uma tranquilidade maior e certas regalias que não desfrutam em LA. Ali os paparazzi aparecem em menor quantidade e o interesse na dupla é bem menor. Porém, desde que Kristen apareceu pela primeira vez de barriguinha aos cinco meses de gestação, o nome de ambos é mais rodado na boca do povo e da mídia que qualquer coisa!

Especulam nomes, sexo do bebê, data de nascimento e coisas que nem ao menos os próprios Rob e Kristen sabem! É louco e bizarro, fora da realidade... O que mais queriam era poder ser um casal normal ao menos agora. Um casal que pode ter seu bebê em paz, sem estar envolto por essa maluquice toda de capitalismo com a marca que se tornou "Robsten". Ao menos uma coisa boa aconteceu... As fãs decoraram o quarto do bebê em LA e fizeram grande parte do enxoval do bebê com os presentes que enviaram. A mídia tem razão quando diz que Anônimo é o bebê mais amado do mundo.

– Ah meu Deus! Você... Robert Pattinson! – a enfermeira que recepciona o casal para na frente de ambos com a cadeira de rodas de Kristen totalmente pasma! Nunca imaginou estar em um plantão e receber o casal mais badalado de Hollywood em sua noite especial. Sem paciência, Kristen se senta na cadeira com cara de poucos amigos e pousa a mão sobre a barriga.

– Sim, ele é o Robert Pattinson e eu sou uma mulher que tem um bebê querendo passar pela vagina... Será que pode me levar logo pro quarto antes que meu filho nasce aqui no corredor? – Rob segura a risada quando a mocinha começa a guiar Kristen pelos puxadores da cadeira.

– Desculpe... São os hormônios. É um momento difícil para ela – a enfermeira, ainda envergonhada, sorri para ele. Então um grito alto. Rob desliza os olhos para sua mulher curvada sobre a barriga. A enfermeira se prontifica a checar algo tocando a barriga de Kristen, que reclama de dor.

– Onde está o anestesista? Acho que o bebê está dançando _Gangnam style_ dentro de mim! – ele não sabe o que fazer e muito menos se deve ou pode tocá–la agora.

– Ela está bem? – pergunta totalmente nervoso.

– Sim... Vou leva–la pro quarto agora. O senhor deve preencher a ficha e subir em cinco minutos – Rob não escuta o que a enfermeira tem a dizer. Abaixa–se na frente de Kristen e beija sobre suas mãos entre as dele. Os olhos verdes que tanto ama, que brilham mais do que a lua, estão nesse momento cheios de lágrimas e demonstram a dor. Ele não aguenta essa situação... Não aguenta esse sofrimento.

– Se pudesse faria isso por você... Mas sei que é uma mulher muito forte e vai suportar tudo isso _minha bonequinha_, eu sei – ela o prende pela gola da camisa novamente e o puxa em sua direção. Choca seus lábios com sofreguidão enquanto Rob desliza a mão grande sobre o barrigão que por algumas horas ainda abrigará o neném. Eles se afastam para que Rob possa desferir o ultimo beijo sobre seu filho ou filha ainda protegido pelo ventre da mulher que ama – eu amo vocês dois... – sussurra ao ficar de pé.

– Nós também te amamos... Eu e Anônimo – então os grandes olhos verdes o deixam. Kristen some no corredor xingando a enfermeira.

Sua letra nunca saiu tão feia em um papel, porém é necessário. Preenche a ficha com rapidez, colocando apenas o necessário e nada mais. Realmente... Tom tinha razão. Onde está a cerveja?

– E ai papai... O bonde acabou de chegar! – Rob largar a caneta azul sobe a ficha de Kristen devidamente preenchida. Ajeita as duas bolsas em seu ombro e se vira com lentidão para encarar os caras atrás dele... Sam e Tom estão parados na entrada do hospital com um fardo de Heineken nas mãos de cada um. Usam casacos longos e também trazem pacotes azuis.

– Não acredito que trouxeram cerveja no nascimento do meu filho... Isso é zuera né? – estreitando o olhar, aproxima–se dos amigos. Sam tira uma cerveja do fardo e joga para Rob, que agarra no ar com destreza.

– Como não acredita? Esqueceu que quando Marlowe nasceu ficamos bêbados e chorando no vidro do berçário? – Rob rodou a cerveja nos dedos e sorriu. Apenas eles poderiam tornar sua noite feliz um pouco menos tensa...

– Kristen vai me matar se eu passar a noite do nascimento do Anônimo bêbado com a cara no berçário – torceu os lábios para os amigos. Sam e Tom foram até ele e o abraçaram pelos ombros, um de cada lado.

– Kristen estava bêbada com a gente no nascimento da Marlowe... – disse Tom com entusiasmo. Rob riu mais ainda. Sentia–se culpado por estar se divertindo e Kristen sofrendo tanto – qual é cara? É Heineken! É verde, da cor dos olhos dela... _She's got this big green eyes, and they're as wide as the moon_.

– Deixa de ser idiota… – reclamou Rob – Vamos subir. Kristen quer me ver logo.

Nada pode acalmá–lo. Se dá conta disso apenas quando vê sua mãe sentada em uma poltrona do quarto grande e antisséptico que direcionaram a Kristen. Clare Pattinson usa seu casaco salmão de sempre e se ergue para abraçar o filho com força. Ele tenta esconder a Heineken, mas sem sucesso. Kristen, deitada na cama com fios ligados a sua veia e roupa de hospital cor de rosa, o encara com censura dupla. Tom e Sam entram no quarto com as cervejas na cara dura e começam com a palhaçada.

– E ai dona Kristen? Gostando de ser a protagonista da noite? – Sam e Tom beijam o rosto dela, que recebe sem empolgação. Parece mais calma.

– É a pior personagem principal que faço até agora... Não sei se vou voltar a querer ser o tema principal da festa – deita–se contra o travesseiro azul e tapa o rosto com as mãos. Está irritada.

– Onde está o papai? – questiona quando Clare o deixa respirar... Coloca suas mãos nas bochechas dele com emoção demasiada no olhar.

– Está lá embaixo com Jules, John, Lizzy e Cameron. É melhor entrar um de cada vez para não perturbar Kristen... Coitadinha da minha norinha – _minha norinha_. Ele gosta do jeito como sua mãe se refere à mulher que ama. É ótimo receber um bebê nesse clima de felicidade e harmonia entre as duas famílias – não se preocupe meu filho... Kristen é forte. Ela vai fazer isso muito bem...

– Será mãe? Olha o tamanhão na barriga dela... Parece que o bebê não vai sair dai e...

– Vai sair sim. Acredite! – Clare acaricia o cabelo dele com mais entusiasmo.

– Se você está pensando em embebedar meu Rob é melhor parar por ai! Eu não sei segurar o bebê e ele tem que me ajudar! Além disso... Quem vai trocar as fraudas se ele estiver bêbado? – ouve–se a voz de Kristen alta e entusiasmada. Sam e Tom gargalham em alto e bom som das palavras dela. Rob, de repente, sente–se mais leve... Ela sorri, porém ainda tem a mão insistente aos pés do barrigão coberto. Apenas de olhar para a região o arrepia.

– Está vendo filho? – Clare nota o olhar esperançoso de Rob em direção a Kristen – ela é forte... Vai ficar muito bem.

– Espero mãe... – suspira derrotado – Tom? Cadê o abridor da cerveja?

– É melhor não encher a cara garoto... É o nascimento do seu filho! Vá lá e fique ao lado de Kristen... Vou descer e mandar sua sogra subir, ela está mais nervosa do que todos juntos – erguendo–se, beija a bochecha do filho e sai rapidamente. Rob caminha até o sofá e coloca as bolsas sobre o mesmo. Quando se vira Tom está de frente a ele com uma cerveja aberta. Eles trocam de garrafa e Rob rapidamente vira um gole gelado.

– Isso é bom – sim, realmente o é. Desce rasgando e tira todas as inseguranças por alguns segundos... Tom bate nas costas dele amigavelmente.

– Acho que vai ser menina.

– Vai ser um menino... E ele vai traçar a sua filha! – Kristen diz encima da cama com o rosto tranquilo.

Ele quase cospe a cerveja! Sam e Rob se dobram em uma gargalhada longa, mas rapidamente param quando Jules entra no quarto com sua aura maluca de tatuagens e afins. Rob esconde a cerveja e troca um olhar de censura com Kristen. Faz sinal de quem vai voltar depois e ela concorda... É um momento especial entre mãe e filha, Jules e Kristen merecem isso. Junto a Sam e um Tom de cara fechada sai do quarto com as cervejas. Do andar de cima pode ver seus parentes lá embaixo, mas se contenta em sentar na frente do quarto com os caras e a cerveja.

– Onde está o Marcus? Bobby? – questiona Rob ao notar que sua garrafa está quase no fim.

– Presos na América. Eles voltam de manhã quando pegarem um avião – Sam é quem dá a resposta, pois Tom não para de pensar nas palavras de Kristen.

– Calma cara... Meu filho não vai pegar a Marlowe – Rob passo o braço pelo pescoço de Tom e o puxa para perto – é brincadeira de Kristen, você sabe como ela é...

– Kristen tem razão. Se for um menino está tudo perdido... Mas se ele puxar para você cara... Como vou culpar a menina? Quero dizer... Você é muito gostoso – Rob tira o braço do pescoço de Tom e se empurra para o canto, longe dele. Sam faz o mesmo, ambos com cara de assustados.

– Não vem com boiolagem no dia do nascimento do meu filho, cara. Kristen não gosta disso – Sam e Rob se controlam para não rir alto da cara de taxo de Tom.

– Vão para o inferno! Se seu filho comer minha filha vai ter que casar com ela entendeu? Marlowe é uma menina de família! Não é minha culpa se você e Kristen vão criar um moleque metido a vampiro – Rob desfere um tapa na cabeça do amigo e fica de pé, largando a Heineken vazia sobre o colo de Sam. Uma enfermeira acabou de passar e por certo vai falar algo importante.

– Vou ficar com Kristen. É melhor calarem a boca! – gira a maçaneta nas mãos e abre a porta.

– Vou fazer uma oração... – Tom se ajoelha de cara para a parede – pedir a Deus que seja uma menina!

Rob entra no quarto e se depara com uma cena nada agradável. A enfermeira está com a mão no meio das pernas de Kristen, que ainda esconde o rosto e parece muito perturbada. Por certo é um daqueles exames para checar a dilatação. Fecha a porta e se aproxima da cama... Jules está parada ali de braços cruzados e roendo as unhas. Ambos trocam um pequeno sorriso ansioso.

– O show vai demorar? – é a voz de Kristen abafada por seu próprio braço.

– Você tem sorte querida... – a enfermeira ainda mexe em Kristen – seis pontos de dilatação! Você precisa de dez... Acho que daqui uma hora teremos o objetivo cumprido – Rob deixa o queixo cair! Como assim tão rápido?

– Eu disse Kristen! As mulheres de nossa família tem esse dom natural para dar a luz... No seu nascimento foi à mesma coisa e... – ela parou de falar quando notou que Kristen chorava.

Sim, lágrimas grossas descem por seu rosto corado e a enfermeira sai de perto, evidenciando que o exame não fizera mal. O pânico crescente toma conta de Rob. Foi ele? Foram os caras? Dá a volta na cama sem pensar e se senta ao lado dela. Sente medo do fio do soro, sente medo de encostar–se a ela e causar dor, mas não pode se deter. Precisa abraça–la. Delicadamente beija seu ombro e seu rosto.

– Não chore querida... Por favor. Eu não vou ficar bêbado. Vou mandar os caras embora, vai ficar tudo ok e... – Kristen segura o rosto dele entre as mãos. O puxa para perto e o beija com necessidade.

– Não são os caras... Não é a cerveja... _Sou eu_! – soluça. Jules está saindo de fininho, Rob nota com a visão periférica quando sai do quarto como quem não quer nada. Ela também respeitou o momento deles.

– Dói muito bonequinha... Eu sei... – cola a testa na dela e desliza a mão para o barrigão novamente. Kristen cobre a mão grande com a sua e morde os lábios.

– Estou chorando porque não vejo a hora de pegar ele ou ela no colo... Não vejo a hora de ver que realmente tem seus olhos – ele esperou tudo menos isso. Deteve–se encarando seus grandes olhos verdes e sorriu. Sim, sorriu! Kristen nunca foi de demonstrar tantos sentimentos... É uma mãe coruja, mas sempre mantem para si os sentimentos. Aquilo é a coisa mais linda que ele poderia ter ouvido dela naquele momento. Simplesmente porque se sente do mesmo jeito, mas não quer a cor dos seus olhos... Quer grandes olhos verdes.

– Também quero vê–lo, sinto que está chegando a hora – limpa as lágrimas que descem pelo rosto dela com os polegares. Nunca pensou passar por uma carga emocional tão grande junto a Kristen nessa noite... Esperou gritos e palavrões, mas não tanto carinho. Beijo–a também e aquele espasmo estranho ainda repercutia em sua mão sobre a barriga dela.

– Também sinto que está perto... Onde está a enfermeira? – o rosto dela estava distorcido em sofrimento. A dor que ambos sentem é demasiadamente distinta, apesar de acreditarem que é tudo derivado do mesmo lugar. Ela não vê a hora expulsar o anônimo e pegá–lo no colo, ele não vê a hora de ver sua mulher livre do bebê e também deseja pegá–lo no colo.

– Qual é anônimo... Dá um tempo para a mamãe – Rob beija novamente sobre a barriga coberta. Kristen infiltra os dedos no cabelo de seu homem com os olhos apertados. Com a peridural nem dói tanto, mas ainda é capaz de sentir tudo o que acontece e prever o espetáculo.

– Má noticia... – ambos erguem o pescoço de assistem Lizzy e Cameron, os titios, entrarem no quarto – a mídia em peso está do lado de fora do hospital! – Kristen encara a cunhada totalmente pasma!

– COMO É QUE DESCOBRIRAM? – grita. Rob se levanta e caminha até a janela; afastando a cortina pode ver no andar térreo muitos carros de emissoras de TV estacionados ali. Droga. Era o que faltava! Kristen sentimental, Tom jogando praga em seu filho, Sam enchendo a cara e a mídia querendo rodear o anônimo antes mesmo de chegar ao mundo. Qual é!

– Não sei Kristen, mas acho que deveria se preocupar mais com o barraco que está acontecendo lá em baixo – Rob se vira e observa seu cunhado sentando largadão na poltrona ao lado da porta. Lizzy bate uma foto de Kristen, que mostra o dedo do meio e a língua.

– Quem está brigando? – questiona Rob interessado.

– Mamãe e Richard... – responde Cameron e a risada de Kristen é ouvida ecoando no quarto. Rob estreita o olhar... Porque diabos seu pai e dona Jules estão brigando afinal? A resposta vem da boca de sua irmã.

– Dona Jules acha que o bebê deve receber uma educação mais liberal... Já papai acredita que deve estudar nas melhores escolas da Europa e tocar ao menos um instrumento musical, como nós. Ah... Também tem que desenvolver alguma aptidão a esportes e falar mais de duas línguas diferentes – Kristen para de rir e encara a cunhada com certo medo nos olhos. Que história é essa? Seu filho terá que fazer tudo isso para agradar aos avós Europeus? Mas já não basta ter nascido em Londres?

– Estão discutindo a educação do meu filho antes mesmo dele nascer? – o tom indignado de Rob faz Cameron rir. O mesmo se levanta e senta mais perto da irmã. Kristen empurra o peito dele com um soco e os dois trocam um sorriso infantil – que grande ultraje! Quem irá decidir sobre a educação de Anônimo somos eu e Kristen... Na verdade estamos mais preocupados em trazê–lo ao mundo logo, não em pensar quantas línguas ele deverá falar!

– Ou ela – corrige Cameron. Kristen torce os lábios.

– É um menino... Que porra, para de falar que é menina! – reclama – eu sou a mãe, eu sei disso tudo.

– Até ontem você disse que não tinha ideia do sexo do anônimo – Rob abraçou Lizzy de lado e adicionou mentalmente mais um problema para sua lista. Além da mídia, do humor de Kristen, os dramas de Tom e Sam bêbado ainda tem a briga dos pais pela educação de anônimo. Ótima noite feliz!

– Agora eu sei... Volta pra cá. Senta do meu lado e nem pense em sair daqui – Rob larga a irmã e vai para o lado de sua garota. Senta–se ao lado dela e ambos se abraçam com muito dengo. Cameron e Lizzy trocam um olhar engraçado e se dirigem a porta. Não sem antes Lizzy bater uma foto do irmão e da cunhada juntos na maca onde acontecerá o parto do mais amado sobrinho.

– Nós voltamos quando o show terminar ok? – Cameron abre a porta e Lizzy passa por ela ainda batendo fotos. Rob mostra o dedo também e Kristen faz o mesmo – a primeira foto do nosso sobrinho vai ser mostrando o dedo, Lizzy. Pode ter certeza! – diz já no corredor, fazendo Rob e Kristen gargalharem com a colocação. Ela não perde tempo e beija sobre o rosto áspero de Rob, sentindo a barba por fazer pinicar suas bochechas.

– Acha que anônimo vai puxar tanto para nós desse jeito? – diz com o rosto deitado perto de seu namorado.

– Julgando pelo fato de ser nosso filho... – Kristen ri, porém não dura muito. Rob logo nota sua voz entrecortada – está tudo bem? – preocupado, vira–se para ela e lhe toca a barriga.

– De repente sinto vontade de empurrar... – afasta–se dele e se ajeita na cama – não consigo fechar as pernas. É melhor você chamar a enfermeira!

Chamar a enfermeira? Rob pula da cama e corre até a porta. Abre a mesma e coloca a cara para fora olhando o corredor vazio. Sam e Tom, ainda sentados no banco de frente ao quarto, ficam de pé no mesmo momento.

– Ela mandou chamar a enfermeira – diz Rob totalmente nervoso. Os três se olham por alguns minutos e cumprem a ordem.

– ENFERMEIRA! – cada um vai pra um lado do corredor deserto em busca da enfermeira. Falam alto e exasperados, principalmente Rob, que sai enfiando a cara em cada porta que encontra. Dentro do quarto, Kristen não sabe se ri ou se chora! Porque eles têm que seguir ao pé da letra cada coisa que ela fala?

O desespero, pela primeira vez, toma conta dela. Desespero em sua forma mais básica, englobando temer pela vida de seu bebê. É difícil se concentrar com os gritos de Rob e os caras. Em meio às risadas começa a chorar... Já não consegue sentir os espasmos dos chutes de Anônimo. O que será que significa? Dez segundos depois a enfermeira entra no quarto e sorri amigavelmente para ela. Rob está ao encalço da mulher de meia idade com o rosto impassível e nervoso.

– O que temos aqui minha querida? – Kristen abre as pernas para que a mulher cheque sua dilatação. Dá risadinhas molhadas por lágrimas vendo o rosto curioso de Rob tentando ver o que a enfermeira faz – temos dez pontos! – comemora. Kristen suspira... – Vou chamar a doutora. Se você quiser chamar alguém para ver o parto, essa é a hora.

A moça sai do quarto. Kristen e Rob trocam um olhar cumplice. Ela teme se mover e ele chegar perto com uma câmera que retira da bolsa. Pretendi sim gravar o parto.

– É hora dos Power Ranges... Quer que eu chame sua mãe? – oferece esfregando as mãos com entusiasmo. Ela nega com voracidade.

– Não. Só quero você aqui, é melhor assim... A situação é horrível demais para ter plateia me envolvendo. É melhor guarda essa porcaria de câmera! Não quero nem pensar em paparazzi agora Robert! – Ele obedece. Como não pensou que as câmeras lembram o maior temor de sua namorada? Guarda a câmera na bolsa dela. Kristen tenta ajeitar seu cabelo desgrenhado, mas fazer qualquer coisa lhe causa dor. Rob não perde tempo e se aproxima para amarrar o cabelo dela com cuidado. Ao terminar, deposita um beijo curto em sua testa e segura a mão dela entre as suas.

– Finalmente vamos ver a carinha do anônimo – os médicos chegam. Legal... A visão de Rob começa a ficar turva quando pedem para ele segurar uma das pernas de Kristen. Ok. Ele pode fazer isso... Segura no lugar que pedem e tenta não olhar para baixo. É assim que ela pediu. Fixa o olhar nos olhos verdes que tanto ama e suspira... _Quem bom que não fiquei bêbado_.

– Pronta senhorita? – a médica está sentada em um banco no meio das pernas abertas de Kristen, que por sua vez mantem os olhos fixos no teto e as mãos apertadas nas laterais metálicas da cama. Clare tinha razão... Ela é mesmo forte. A aliança dourada reluz em seu dedo e faz barulho contra o metal. Rob se concentra nisso.

Gritos. De um lado é Kristen tentando colocar o neném para fora e do outro é a médica dizendo o que fazer... Isso segue deixando sua mente tonta pelos próximos dez minutos. E mais cinco... E mais três. Até que ele escuta um: "está vindo". O grito de Kristen é mais alto do que qualquer coisa e Rob não se aguenta... Ele grita junto quando não consegue mais suportar essa mistura de sons. Então quem grita após sua loucura é Anônimo.

Rob move o rosto para a esquerda, entre as pernas de Kristen, e vê a médica segurando uma coisa vermelha e pegajosa. Estranho. Têm olhos apertados como os seus, cabelos à beça e a pele é branca de doer... _Anônimo_! Imediatamente se vira para Kristen... Ela tenta enxergar alguma coisa enquanto cortam o cordão. Rob apenas consegue sorrir e se dá conta que chora. Sem soltar a perna dela se aproxima e a beija com pressa.

– Anônimo tem pipi! – Kristen sorri abertamente e estica os braços. Lágrimas também caem dos olhos dela, mas tudo o que quer agora é ver o menino de olhos apertados.

– Parabéns! Vocês tem um lindo menino... – colocam o bebê sobre o peito de Kristen e ela se estica para beijar o topo de cabeça suja. Rob jamais viu algo assim antes... Jamais viu uma emoção tão forte entre duas pessoas. Por um minuto ele sente ciúmes... Porque o bebê vai para ela? Ele quer também!

É tão real que chega a doer. Abaixa–se novamente, soltando a perna dela. Beija a testa de sua garota e acaricia o cabelo gosmento do neném. Ele brilha mais que os olhos verdes dela. Trocam um olhar cumplice novamente e gargalham com a situação. Anônimo parou de chorar... O menino deles, o menino de ouro, se sente bem ao lado dos pais.

– Oi garoto. Você é lindo. Eu te amo – Rob diz para o filho com a voz fraca e emocionada.

– Anônimo tem pipi... – Kristen repete a frase de Rob entre lágrimas e sorrisos. Os dois se beijam com pressa e logo retiram o bebê dela.

Anônimo, Rob e Kristen. Isso vai ser interessante!

– Cara... É UM MENINO! – Rob chega à sala de espera onde estão seus parentes e amigos e voa no colo de Tom. Os dois quase caem no chão, apenas não o fazem porque Sam os abraça também e todos viram um bolado de abraços.

– Um menino? Ah meu Deus! Que maravilha! – É a voz de Jules. Ela e Clare se abraçam emocionadas... As avós mais orgulhosas do mundo.

– Pensei que fosse garota... – Lizzy abraça Rob quando os amigos o soltam. Tom fica calado e Sam dá um tapinha consolador em suas costas. A mandinga não funcionou – parabéns Rob!

– Kristen está bem? Podemos subir para ver o garoto? – é o pai dele quem fala quando puxa o filho para um abraço. Rob se engancha no abraço do pai e começar a chorar... Caramba! Será que seu velho sentiu a mesma emoção distinta que ele sente agora quando foi sua vez de recebê–lo? Ser pai é tão... Legal. Mas Rob sabe que tem tudo a ver com ela... Com Kristen. Se o filho não fosse dos dois... Se o filho não fosse dos dois não existiria! Não há mulher no mundo com quem ele queira procriar se não com Kristen.

– Ela está bem. Estão checando o bebê e daqui a pouco vocês podem subir – todos formavam um circulo ao redor de Rob, exceto o melancólico Tom.

– O bebê é bonito? – questiona sua mãe empolgada.

– Claro que sim... Ele é incrível. Garotão do papai – Tom suspira e Sam gargalha.

– Como vão chama–lo? – É John que pergunta.

– Ainda não sabemos... – a felicidade de Rob transcende todas as barreiras. É notória e gostosa de presenciar. O sorriso não sai do rosto dele – planejamos apenas nomes de menina, por enquanto é anônimo.

– E depois você quer me falar de educação Europeia... O nome do nosso neto é anônimo Richard! – Jules realmente está contrariada. Rob olha para ambos, confuso.

– É nome temporário Jules, não ouviu isso? – Rob ignora a sogra e o pai. Deixa os dois se matando e volta para o quarto no auge da discussão. Ok... Acabou o sofrimento. Dia seis de Março. Um mês antes do aniversário de Kristen e dois antes do dele. Ótimo presente, um lindo garoto!

Adentrando ao quarto para na porta ao ver a enfermeira mostrando para Kristen onde o bebê deve sugar em seu peito. A pobrezinha mal consegue sustentar o garoto em seus braços, mas parece empenhada em aprender.

– Assim está bom? Ele parece gostar... – diz para a enfermeira totalmente desajeitada com o filho.

– Sim. Ótimo! Não se mova... Acho que precisa realmente de uma ajuda para aprender minha querida e... – Kristen a interrompe com cara de brava. Como assim ajuda para segurar e dar de mamar ao seu próprio filho? Ela não é boa o suficiente? Quem essa enfermeira pensar que é para dizer isso dela?

– Não preciso de ajuda. O Rob sabe fazer isso melhor do que eu e vai estar do meu lado. Agora com licença... Meu menino quer mamar em paz – a enfermeira não hesita em sair do quarto. Passa por Rob com cara de assustada e fecha a porta. Ele não consegue evitar a gargalhada que lhe corta o peito... Kristen também sorri, porém olhando para o pequeno sugando seu peito.

– Ele está bem? – aproxima–se e senta ao lado de mamãe e bebê. Vendo de perto não consegue tirar os olhos também... Ele é o menino mais incrível que já viu. O bebê mais bonito também. Acaricia a mão pequena de seu filhinho e sente as lágrimas queimando. Nove meses e três dias... E agora ele está aqui. Seu garoto e de Kristen!

– Está. Disseram que é perfeito – a boquinha pequena se move no seio rosado de Kristen e suga o leite com entusiasmo – ele tem olhos azuis Robert... – está tão emocionada que mal consegue falar. Não sabe como soube antes de todos, mas acertou em todos os quesitos. Anônimo tem olhos azuis e apertados de Robert e é um garotinho. Ela é uma boa mãe... Ela sabe de tudo antes de qualquer coisa! Está sim preparada!

– Veja só o que fizemos... Veja só o que aquela maluca da Catherine fez acontecer – Kristen riu do raciocínio de Rob. Sim. Catherine... Ela os uniu um dia. Se fosse menina teria o nome dela, combinaram, mas não deu certo. A vida os presenteou com um lindo molequinho – ela deveria estar aqui para ver isso.

– Nós mandaremos umas fotos, pode apostar – Rob abaixa e beija o cabelo do bebê. Um cabelo farto e loiro fortíssimo – nossos genes idiotas deram origem a uma coisa linda. Nós somos incríveis juntos, cara, pode apostar nisso... – ele ergue o rosto e a beija na boca.

Os olhos verdes que tanto amam estão cansados, mas irradiam felicidade. Uma felicidade que só viu em Kristen no dia em que lhe contou que estava grávida. Foi até engraçado, julgando que ele estava filmando no Iraque e ela totalmente nervosa com o fato em casa. Pensou ser mentira quando ligou seu celular, depois de gravar um dia inteiro, e se deparou com a seguinte mensagem de texto "_Quer uma novidade? Fodeu. Estou grávida". _Fodeu. Estou grávida. É assim que se dá uma noticia dessas? Obviamente ligou para ela gargalhando da piada, mas parou quando se deu conta de que Kristen chorava.

Kristen chorando? Que porra é essa? Empalideceu. Perdeu seu chão. Grávida? Mal fazia um ano que havia acabado toda a loucura de _Twilight _e ela está... Grávida!

– Como aconteceu? – perguntara na época sem ter certeza do que dizia.

– Ou o remédio falhou ou seu esperma é muito potente... Não importa agora. Fodeu. Acabou! Vamos se ferrar bonitinho garotão... – e ele gargalhou mais. Ligou a internet e falou com ela na webcam. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca, Kristen está feliz! Então tudo ficou bem...

– O que acha do nome Simon? – desviou o olhar do bebê mamando e encarou Kristen meio confuso.

– Simon? Tipo... Sério? – ela assentiu com intensidade e o rosto corado – Simon... É legal. De onde tirou ele?

– Você disse um dia enquanto dormia. Colocou a mão sobre minha barriga e disse "Boa noite Simon. Papai te ama" – Rob corou. Não se lembrava disso, mas recordava um sonho onde ele e Kristen colocavam um menino bonito na cama. Deveria ter sido neste momento em que recitou as palavras.

– Ok. Bem vinda à família Simon... Stewart Pattinson ou ao contrário? – Kristen pensou um pouco...

– Stewart Pattinson soa legal – piscou para ele e olhou o neném novamente – ele puxou ao pai... Gosta de peitos – gargalharam.

– Eu queria poder amamentar... – teve que rir mais ainda da cara de pavor que Kristen fez – não seja ciumenta! Você carregou por nove meses, agora é meu!

– Pelo amor de Deus Rob! Se quer segurar o menino um pouco eu deixo... Tome! – ela ameaça retirar Anônimo... Quer dizer, Simon, do peito, mas Rob não permite.

– Tudo ok, posso segurar depois que comer... – não se contenta em apenas observar. Abaixa a cabeça e a enfia entre o bebê e o peito de Kristen, que ri alto no quarto – ele é tão lindão...

– Quer mamar também? É melhor sair dai – Rob não obedece, permanece assistindo Simon mamar de pertinho... É intrigante. É maravilhoso! – os imbecis já foram embora?

– Tom e Sam? Não, estão lá em baixo comemorando com nossa família e...

– Estou falando dos paparazzi e dos jornalistas Robert – repreende Kristen. Ela faz algum movimento que desprende a boquinha do bebê de seu peito e escutam um agudo choro forte – Uau! Calma garotão, calma... – não consegue colocar a boca do bebê no lugar certo, ele sempre escorrega! Olha para Rob pedindo ajuda e rapidamente é satisfeita. Com facilidade o novo papai consegue guiar a boca do filho até o seio de Kristen e fazer com que volte a mamar.

– Não sei se foram ou não. Foda–se... Ninguém vai ver o Simon, eu não vou deixar – parece ser missão de honra não deixar que ninguém veja a carinha do bebê deles. E tão pouco podem! Quem será o louco de fotografar Anônimo antes que eles permitam? Irá morrer depois... Essa carinha linda, segundo Kristen, só aparecerá para as câmeras depois dos dezoito anos. Ambos sabem que é impossível, mas o desejo de proteger o filho fala mais alto... O quanto puderem retardar será melhor. Afastarão o neném do mundo louco que enfrentam desde 2008.

– Pode ser idiota, mas... Não consigo parar de pensar nele como anônimo! – assume uma Kristen corada e rosinha.

– Eu tão pouco... – acaricia a cabeça do bebê – vai ser sempre o autor anônimo dos chutões na barriga da mamãe.

O casal sobre a maca não sabe o que pensar. Já é dia, a luz ilumina o quarto, talvez seis ou sete da manhã. Anônimo, quer dizer, Simon, não é capaz de dormir. Rob muito menos consegue deixar o filho de lado... Muitos entram na gana de pegar o menino um pouquinho, porém não existe alma que possa retirar Simon do colo do pai. Kristen recepciona os parentes com empolgação extra, ganha presentes e conversa com todo mundo... Já Rob vai para lá e para cá com Simon nos braços, apenas virando o bebê quando querem conhecê-lo.

– Droga! É a tua cara mano... Pelo amor de Deus Kristen, como conseguiu esse menino lindo? – Choraminga Tom diante da beleza hiper fofa de Anônimo.

– Robert Pattinson é o pai dele queridão... – diz uma Kristen largada na cama, agora coberta pela blusa de Rob com a bandeira da Inglaterra. A mesma que chegara ao hospital, mas sem o barrigão – Milhões de vezes o mais sexy do mundo segundo revistas loucas – todo mundo cai na risada do comentário estupido. Rob também, porém se controla para o menino não chorar. Simon é quieto e fica com a mão agarrada à blusa do pai, algo que rendeu milhões de fotos para tia Lizzy.

– Vamos Rob... Deixe-me pegar o meu neto! – insiste Jules. Rob vira do outro lado com o filho.

– Não Jules, ele é meu! Depois você pega! – é ciumento e faz todos rirem. Kristen já não aguenta mais o dengo.

– Robert! Dá logo o menino pra minha mãe... Larga ele dois minutos antes que fique mal acostumado – ameaça jogar uma garrafa em Rob, mas não faz porque pode pegar em Simon. Suspira ao ver o jeito contrariado como a obedece. Sam e Tom o zoam, mas ele o faz. Passa o neném para Jules, que se derrete com o netinho. Sim... Bebê mais lindo do mundo.

– O Rob fica se achando porque o filho dele é o neném mais sexy do mundo. E dai cara? Ele vai pegar mais mulher do que você! – diz Sam sentado no chão com as cervejas do lado. Praticamente não beberam.

– Neném mais sexy do mundo? – Kristen não consegue reagir à frase – ok... Vai embora Sam. Você precisa de ar.

– Realmente... Acho que vou. Isso de ser pai pega... Primeiro o Tom, agora o Rob...

Rob não tira os olhos do filho no colo de Jules.

– Cuidado com ele Kristen... Vai pegar depressão pós–parto! – diz Tom antes de sair do quarto arrastando Sam.

Rob se perder em meio às conversas alheias. Como explicar para todos o que se passa em sua cabeça? Quando já não tinha mais perspectivas... Quanto seu mundo se resumia a vinte euros no bolso e um pouco de cerveja... Ele, o cara mais bizarro do mundo, consegue um papel além do normal em um filme pequeno e conhece a garota mais foda do universo. Sim, a mais foda. De repente tinha mais do que antes... Tinha um trabalho e uma musa inspiradora. Ela tinha namorado, mas e daí? A conexão entre eles é demasiada para ser ignorada e Kristen não poderia ficar alheia a seus sentimentos... É a futura mãe dos seus filhos, ele tem certeza. Isso, no entanto, não era nada comparado ao que viera depois... Um fenômeno. Seu filme, seu Edward, é o homem mais desejado do mundo e consequentemente ele também! Vinte euros viram milhões em um piscar de olhos, tudo muda, o mundo está em suas mãos... Menos Kristen. Ela é difícil. Ela não consegue ver nele toda a magia que as outras vêm, um dos motivos pelo qual Rob a ama. Para Kristen, Rob não passa de um cara normal... O que sequer entende é que na realidade ele é _tudo_, menos normal para ela. A perfeição chegou com o tempo. Ciclones, tempestades, rajadas intensas de vento e até mesmo granizo chegou a atingir a vida dos dois. Coisas pesadas e além da compreensão, mas ninguém é capaz de separar algo predestinado. Ninguém.

Hoje, olhando para o bebê deles no colo de Jules, tudo o que consegue pensar é na noite em que disse para ela não suportar mais esse sofrimento de amá-la em silêncio e comunicar sua volta a Londres. Virou as costas. Infiltrou–se na madrugada fria fora do hotel onde se encontravam... Não demorou nem dois segundos e lá estava a jovem Kristen correndo atrás dele com os cabelos escuros no melhor estilo Joan Jett ricocheteando nas bochechas. Clamou seu nome com desespero e quando abriu os braços para recebê-la... Um beijo.

– Porra, porque você faz isso comigo? Porque você me tortura? – disse ela prensada contra seu peito. Rob mal podia pensar... A ama tanto que até dói.

– Eu não sei... Mas eu te amo. Por favor, acredite nisso...

– Eu também te amo... Será que não vê? Não sou nada sem você, toda aquela palhaçada ridícula e melosa de Edward e Bella faz sentido agora e... – não deixou que terminasse. Selou os lábios nos dela novamente com loucura.

É isso! Toda a palhaçada ridícula e melosa que Meyer descrevera perfeitamente faz sentido agora... Ele achou sua Bella. Tão fácil... Tão simples. Porque pensou, por um minuto enquanto lia Twilight, que aquilo era apenas ficção? A frase "_eu te amo Bella"_ ou "_eu te amo Edward_" nunca mais foi à mesma para os dois.

Jules se foi. Simon voltou para o colo de Robert porque Kristen dormia... Finalmente um momento de descanso. Ele e Simon se sentaram ao lado dela na cama e apenas observam... O bebê mantém os olhos azuis e curiosos no rosto deslumbrado do pai. Olhos idênticos... É como olhar no espelho, pensa Rob, porém logo se dirige para Kristen.

– Ela não é linda, filho? Quero dizer... Sua mãe – vira Simon para Kristen – sabia que ela tem milhões de fãs? Porém isso não é nada... Eu sou o maior de todos eles – o bebê resmunga, mas Rob logo o compreende. Estava mamando a pouco, por certo deseja dormir... Mas não é isso! A frauda está pesada! – Caramba Simon... Mal chegou e já está causando? – o neném chora alto, mas Kristen nem dá sinais de quem vá acordar – ok... Papai vai dar uma de herói agora.

Rob busca alguém que o ampare, afinal, mesmo com as aulas de parto e sobre como cuidar de um bebê que teve com sua namorada, não aprendeu direitinho a trocar a frauda suja. Isso o assusta!

- Quando preciso de suas avós elas somem... Ótimo! – Todos foram embora... Não sobrou ninguém no hospital após a madrugada feliz, porém Rob não os culpa. Passar a noite em claro não fora fácil nem para ele, que é o pai, que dirá para os familiares? Todos merecem um descanso pelo apoio que deram a ele e Kristen.

Começa sua operação de guerra. Coloca Anônimo sobre a mesa que há no quarto para trocar a frauda e por sorte uma enfermeira aparece! Claro que acha estranho ele estar fazendo sozinho, mas logo entende que é uma necessidade, não há ninguém para ajudar.

- Ok... É bem simples! Tira a frauda suja e joga fora, limpa o bumbum com lencinhos, se estiver assado passe talco e se for muita sujeira dê um banho para prevenir doenças e... Está me ouvindo senhor? – Rob já estava limpando o filho. Tinha uma cara engraçada e até mesmo fofa enquanto passava o lencinho no bumbum absurdamente branco de Anônimo. A enfermeira apenas assistiu e disse que estava fazendo muito bem.

- Consegui Simon! Papai é foda, pode dizer isso como suas primeiras palavras – o bebê agora cheira bem e está limpo.

Rob fica orgulhoso, mas não demora muito e o recém-nascido cai no sono. Finalmente, pensa ele. Acomoda o pequeno corpinho do filho entre ele e Kristen adormecida sobre a cama alta... Simon se aconchega perto dela, fazendo Rob sentir um pouco de ciúmes, mas logo percebe que não existe no mundo cena mais fofa que seu filho junto da mulher que ama... Nove meses e três dias. E cinco anos antes... Ele esperou tanto por receber seu filho e ver nele suas características e as da mulher mais linda do mundo. Porque tanto tempo? Se soubesse que seria tão incrível...

Anônimo dorme com a mão minúscula fechada ao redor do dedo grande de Rob, o rostinho perto do peito da mãe, que ao notar algo estranho abre os olhos sonolentos e olha para baixo. Assustada, leva às mãos a barriga como sempre fazia ao acordar, porém sente falta de algo. Assusta-se... Encara o bebê novamente. Olha para Rob deitado a sua frente, do outro lado do lindo menino de gorro azul e adormecido.

- Ele está aqui agora... – refere-se ao neném entre eles.

- Oh... Vai demorar um pouco para que me acostume... – Kristen sorri e beija novamente a cabeça do filho coberta pelo gorro azul – foi você quem trocou ele?

- Claro. Quem mais? – trocaram um olhar cumplice.

- Ok... Ótimo trabalho – move-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo, e acaricia o rostinho de Simon com carinho exacerbado – sonhei com o parto. Senti até a dor novamente... Foi horrível, nunca mais quero ter um bebê Rob. É melhor se acostumar.

- Mas Kristen! Veja só o resultado! – gesticula Simon – não valeu a pena? Você não quer uma menina daqui uns três anos? – ela ri da colocação de Rob.

- _Você_ quer uma menina! Eu sempre quis um menino – relembra. Rob revira os olhos e Kristen trás Simon mais para cima, de modo a ficar pertinho dela, deitado junto a seu peito.

- Ok... Acho que terei que arrumar uma mulher disposta a me dar uma filha então – o olhar de Kristen lhe gela até a alma.

- Ótimo, faça isso... Então Simon ficará órfã de pai e mãe, porque serei obrigada a cometer assassinato triplo: você, a biscate e a sua filha! – Rob sorri e com cuidado busca os lábios dela. Trocam um beijo longo sobre o pequeno corpo de Anônimo e sorriem entre as passadas – idiota... Nunca mais fale isso!

- Lerda... Acredita em tudo o que digo – Kristen empurra a cabeça dela com a mão, mas logo ambos estão juntos novamente com a cabeça muito perto da de Simon. Os três respiram quase juntos – eu te amo Kristen. Obrigado pelo Simon.

- Eu te amo Rob, idiota. Obrigado pelo anônimo – Droga... Ela nunca vai se acostumar! Ambos sorriem.

- Vou cantar uma musica para ele... A que sempre o fazia dançar quando estava em sua barriga.

- Oh... Mal posso esperar para ouvir essa obra de arte – brinca Kristen limpando algo no rosto de Rob.

A música que fazia Simon dançar? Rob irá sempre se recordar, não importa quanto tempo passe, das vezes em que se abaixar perto da barriga de Kristen e recitava seus versos mais famosos...

_**She's got this big green eyes, and they're as wide as the moon.  
They can take you to bed without you leaving' the room.  
I would kill just to be her man,  
but she's too cool to give a damn.**_

_**I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.**_

Anônimo… O bebê mais amado do universo. O bebê de Rob e sua garota dos olhos verdes.

_Here he comes, to bring a little loving honey_

**Fim**


End file.
